1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet image recording apparatus which is capable of recording in color and, more specifically, to an arrangement structure of a plurality of flexible ink supply tubes for supplying ink to a reciprocating recording head from an ink storage such as an ink cartridge mounted at a stationary position in an image recording apparatus body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an inkjet printer in which an ink storage and a recording head is connected by a plurality of flexible ink supply tubes, and ink is supplied from the ink storage to the recording head for recording an image is proposed. In such an inkjet printer, the plurality of ink supply tubes are bundles by a tube band at midsections thereof (the midsections between the ink storage and the recording head) so that the midsections of the respective ink supply tubes are prevented from moving separately. For example, in JP-A-2003-175588 (see FIG. 1 to FIG. 7), a recording unit in which a carriage having a recording head mounted thereon is capable of reciprocating substantially in a horizontal direction orthogonal to a transporting (discharging) direction of paper (recording medium) is provided on the backside of a recording apparatus body. The recorded paper is discharged out from a paper discharging port at the front end of the recording apparatus body. Two ink supply tubes each are bundled at the midsections thereof by the tube bands out of four ink supply tubes for supplying ink from a color ink cassettes disposed in a stationary state in the recording apparatus body to the recording head. The distal ends of one of the pairs of bundled ink supply tubes are connected to one side of the recording head, and the other pair of ink supply tubes are connected to the other side of the recording head. Then, the midsections of the bundled ink supply tubes are restrained from coming apart in random order when they are bent (sagged) into a U-shape when viewed in plan view in accordance with the reciprocal movement of the carriage.
On the other hand, in JP-A-2002-321351 (see FIG. 4 and FIG. 5), a four-tube plate including four flexible ink supply tubes arranged in rows in the vertical direction and joined together, which is provided with flexibility in the direction of thickness of the plate is provided.
In an inkjet printer in the related art, an ink storage for storing ink is provided separately from a recording head to supply the ink to the recording head from this ink storage via tubes. In this structure, in comparison with the structure in which the ink storage is integrally provided on the recording head, the recording head can easily be downsized. When such a structure is employed to a serial type inkjet printer, the recording head can be downsized to reduce a load exerted to a carriage motor, and the carriage motor can also be downsized.
When the ink is supplied to the recording head from the ink storage via the tubes, there are considerable methods of attaching the tubes to the recording head includes a method of providing the tubes so as to project from an upper surface (a surface opposite from a platen) of the recording head and a method of providing the tubes so as to project from an end surface of the recording head facing toward the direction of movement thereof. When there is a strong demand for reducing the thickness of the inkjet printer, such as a case of downsizing the printer as a mobile printer, it is preferable to provide the tubes so as to project from the end surface of the head facing toward the direction of movement thereof.
JP-A-2003-175588 discloses such a type of the inkjet printer. This inkjet printer is provided with two each of tubes for supplying the ink to the recording head from the both end surfaces of the recording head facing the directions of movement so as to project in the direction inclined from the direction of movement of the recording head.